


I Think We Should See Other People

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Objectification, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun get a little extra on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We Should See Other People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toinkydoink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toinkydoink).



> Originally posted [here](http://kitto-slutparty.livejournal.com/7224.html) for kitto_slutparty on LJ.
> 
> Thank you to toinkydoink for writing a sign-up I was able to have so much fun with, to the mods for assigning me to toinkydoink in the first place and then being so incredibly patient with me, and to ms. phrenk for being a wonderful beta and a generally fabulous lady as always. Thank you, self, for writing a fic about people doing obscene things to Jun. You're welcome, self!

When they got to the house, Koyuki was on her way out. She had the baby in her arms, and she let Jun and Nino take a few minutes to fawn over the child. As she left, she gave them a warm, secret smile, and said, "Have fun, boys."

They walked up the path to the door and waited patiently for Matsuken to answer the buzz of the doorbell. Nino rocked back on his heels and said, "Kind of ironic that she won't be here for this, eh Momo?"

Jun scoffed. "Don't call me that."

Before long, Matsuken was there to let them in, to offer drinks and lead them on a brief tour of the house, until they settled in the living room with tea cups in hand. He seemed to hover somewhere around the border where Casual met Nervous -- chatting one minute, then anxiously scrubbing his palms down the front of his jeans.

"So," he said finally, when their conversation about the incredible usefulness of baby monitors had lulled into silence. "How does this work?"

Jun set his tea down onto the table and sat up a little straighter.

"Simple," Nino said. "There are a few rules, but mostly it works however you want it to."

Later, when the tea had been moved to the kitchen and a pile of clothes was quickly forming in the corner by the hallway, Nino took a seat in the armchair across from the couch and began to watch.

He watched as Matsuken approached Jun, cautiously at first, and then kissed him without preamble. Jun usually took a while to warm up, but he was always considerate, always inviting, and Nino watched as he lifted his hands to feel the soft curves of Matsuken's waist, then dropped them lower to slowly open Matsuken's jeans.

Even as he was deepening the kiss, Matsuken cracked an eye open to glance in Nino's direction.

Nino waved him off, and kept watching as Matsuken began to undress Jun.

Later, much later, Matsuken asked, "Why do you do it?"

He wasn't looking at Nino, but Nino knew the question was directed at him. He said, "Do what?"

"Rent him out like this," Matsuken said, and there was something new in his voice -- something like awe as he leaned back against the couch cushions and stared down at Jun. Jun made a noise of complaint at the phrase, but he was on his knees with his own belt wrapped around his wrists and Matsuken's cock in his mouth, so there really wasn't much he could do about it.

Nino watched as Matsuken carded a hand through Jun's hair, and he pretended to contemplate his answer. Finally he shrugged and said, "Laziness, I guess."

Matsuken laughed. His fingers were tangled in Jun's hair by that point, and he used the grip to guide Jun's mouth up and down his cock in a gentle but insistent rhythm. "Laziness?" he echoed, still with a hint of laughter in his voice and rapidly approaching breathlessness.

"There's so much I want to do to him," Nino explained. "It'd take way too much effort to get it all done myself."

Jun's fingers clenched where his wrists were trapped at the small of his back, and his toes began to curl. 

"It's easier to rent him out like this, don't you think? This way I get to watch other people use him, and I never even have to lift a finger."

Matsuken nodded as if he understood completely, and worked his other hand into Jun's hair.

When he sped up his rhythm, Jun started to moan, his voice just a low hum around Matsuken's dick.

Matsuken came, and Jun, untouched but for the hands in his hair, followed close behind.

♥

"Rent me out," Jun scowled, nudging his front door shut behind him. "I can't believe you let him say that. I can't believe _you_ said it."

"You loved it," Nino shot back, teasingly sweet. He stepped out of his shoes and up into the hallway, already unzipping his coat.

Jun toed his own shoes off and followed Nino, taking only a few long strides to catch up with him and spin him around. Jun didn't waste his breath on words, just kissed Nino and walked him backwards through the open bedroom door. They undressed each other in record time and tumbled into bed, where Jun shoved Nino down against the pillows and worked a knee between his thighs.

"Filthy slut," he whispered, but Nino knew there was nothing but affection behind the words -- nothing but playfulness sparking in Jun's eyes.

He answered in kind with his hips pressed into Jun's and a quivery "Yes" moaned against Jun's shoulder.

Jun caught Nino by the chin and pulled him into another bruising kiss. He bit Nino's lips and whispered against them, "So fucking dirty."

And Nino whispered back, "Yes."

" _My_ slut," Jun said, louder now, and snatched Nino's wrists to pin them with one hand. His other hand found Nino's hair and yanked his head back mercilessly hard.

Through the hazy, mingling sensations of Jun's body pressed all along his, of Jun's fingers on his hands and in his hair, of Jun's teeth on all the softest parts of his throat, Nino opened his eyes and saw, with sudden clarity, that Jun's wrists were still lined with red marks from the belt.

" _Mine_ ," Jun growled, pressing his knee between Nino's thighs hard enough to hurt.

And Nino cried out, " _Yes._ "

♥

With Shun, there was no kissing. Somehow it felt too personal -- like _that_ was the thing that would push this new chapter of their friendship into awkward territory. Instead he had Jun undress in the doorway and motioned him onto the bed, guiding him with a hand on the back of his neck until Jun was kneeling towards the headboard, bowing low enough that his forehead was touching the sheets. Jun's hands were up by his ears, untied, and his legs were folded neatly. He was still shy about this despite the few times they'd done it before, and it took an encouraging nudge from Shun to get him to lift his hips. Shun kept nudging him higher, and higher, and by the time Shun was done positioning him, Jun was completely on display: his ass, his cock already hardening between his spread thighs, the barely noticeable way his entire body was shivering.

"There we go," Shun murmured, palming Jun's ass appreciatively. Jun bristled and fisted his hands in the sheets and didn't say a word.

Shun got up onto the bed and settled in behind Jun, using a few moments -- and both hands -- to appreciate the sight before him. Then he laid a few open-handed swats over Jun's ass and the backs of his thighs, nothing meant to hurt too terribly, just enough to make Jun jump and get some color in his skin. Shun ran his fingertips over the reddest parts of Jun's ass, starting out near his hips and moving slowly inward until his fingers were dancing right over Jun's entrance.

And then he bent down low and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Jun's entire body tensed up in one incredible jolt, but Shun just kept going, using both hands to grab Jun and hold him open. He made some obscene noise from deep in his chest as if he were enjoying a delicious meal, and that just made Jun tense up more, until his hands were clenched into fists and he started panting into his forearms.

Shun straightened like he was coming up for air and wasted no time in working one of his fingers into Jun's spit-slick hole. Jun twitched, then outright shuddered when Shun withdrew to reach for the supplies he already had set up on the nightstand.

Over the sounds of a latex glove snapping over his wrist and Jun trying to catch his breath, Shun said to Nino, "You know, I don't buy your whole laziness thing."

From his chair in the corner, Nino looked up from watching Jun's flushed, panting face. "No?"

Shun uncapped a bottle of lube and coated his gloved fingers liberally, saying as he went, "Don't get me wrong. It's a good cover." Satisfied that his hands were sufficiently slick, he worked that same finger back into Jun. He didn't say anything after that, just kept working, suddenly absorbed in the process of slowly working Jun open. Jun himself was reduced to shudders, and he started gasping when Shun worked another finger into him and sank them in down to the knuckles.

Nino waited until Shun had three fingers fit comfortably inside of Jun before he said, "It's a good cover -- however...?"

"However," Shun said as he turned his arm in tiny increments, brow furrowed in concentration. "However," he continued, "there's more to it than just wanting to see other people do things to him." He repositioned his arm again, and this time he had Jun jerking forward with a gasp. Shun's mouth opened in a tiny, triumphant smile, and he worked furiously at this new angle, prodding and prodding until Jun was a shivering, whimpering mess in front of him.

"I know there's something else," Shun said, sparing only the briefest of glances over his shoulder at Nino. "Because if that's all there was to it, you'd let me fuck him."

Nino leaned back in his chair and smiled, even though he knew no one else could see it. "I guess you've got it all figured out," he said, and watched as Jun came apart under Shun's careful touch.

He didn't need Shun to understand. _He_ understood, and Jun understood. That was good enough. It was the only part that mattered.

♥

_"You're breaking up with me?" Jun asks, face already pale._

 _"Not_ instead of _each other," Nino explains. "In addition to. Everything else stays the same. I'm still with you, and you're still with me, and that's not going to change, okay? This is just something extra. On the side."_

_It takes a while for Jun to truly understand, because he's still recovering from the shock, and because he is in many ways still young at heart, and because, Nino suspects, something like this has literally never occurred to him. But he tries._

_Jun will admit to him later, once he's had time to mull the whole thing over, "It does make me a little uncomfortable that you've been thinking about being with other people the whole time we've been together."_

_And Nino will say, "That's just the thing." He'll lean in and kiss Jun to calm his nerves, and he'll lace their fingers together to show Jun that everything will be all right. "It's not_ me _I'm imagining them with."_

♥

As soon as Nino and Jun arrived, Keiko had Jun stand in the middle of the room and undress. She took each item of clothing from him and folded them, setting them neatly on the dresser at the opposite wall. When he was completely naked but for the rings on his fingers, she ordered him to turn in place and show himself off for her -- for everyone.

"What a pretty mannequin," she said, only half-joking, and didn't miss the way he pursed his lips in obvious distaste. "Hey," she scolded, reaching out to pinch the softest part of his arm. "Don't make faces at me. Do you treat Ninomiya-san with the same disrespect?"

"He does, actually," Nino quipped from his spot on the bed.

Shihori was sitting at his side, wrapped up in one of her blanket-like shawls. She laughed and said, "You need to train your pet a little better, don't you think?"

"Okay, look," Jun groused, "the pet thing is getting old --"

Keiko shushed him with an open-palmed swat to his ass, a little too hard to be teasing. "I don't want anymore attitude from you tonight. Understand?"

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

"Good," she said. "Now get on your hands and knees, facing the chair."

The armchair in question had originally been placed in the corner, but Keiko had dragged it out into the center of the room and positioned it in such a way that now, as Jun dropped onto his hands and knees in front of it, Nino and Shihori could see him in perfect profile.

Keiko looked him over, assessing him as if he were a show pony and she were his handler. She felt out his muscles and made adjustments as she saw fit, making sure that his hands and knees were shoulder-width apart, that his back was straight, that his chin was held high. "So pretty," she said again, running a hand through his hair, and patted his head approvingly when he kept his face masterfully, obediently blank.

Then she turned towards the bed and offered her hand, smiling gently. "Shi-chan?"

Beside Nino, Shihori grinned wide and took Keiko's hand, letting Keiko tug her off of the bed, letting the shawl fall from her shoulders to reveal her naked form underneath. Keiko pulled Shihori to her, and for a moment they simply stood there, bodies pressed close together, Shihori's naked skin against Keiko's casual jeans and T-shirt. Keiko kissed Shihori and whispered something into her ear that was too quiet for Nino to make out.

Then she led Shihori forward, to Jun, and instructed her to sit side-saddle on his back, facing Nino.

Jun clearly hadn't been expecting it -- neither had Nino; the sight of it sent a sudden thrill all the way down to his toes -- but to his credit, he managed to rein in his reaction. His brow furrowed only briefly, and he made a few minor adjustments to accommodate this new predicament, but otherwise he didn't move, and he certainly didn't speak, not even when Keiko nudged Shihori farther back and made sure that she was fully, comfortably seated.

"How's that?" she asked, voice low but audible.

Shihori spent a few moments wriggling around as if she were testing a bench or a new sofa. She patted Jun's body on either side -- one hand on his shoulder blade, the other on his hip -- and said, smiling cheerfully, "Stable!"

Keiko returned the smile easily. "Excellent." She walked around to the other side, behind Shihori, and began to rub her shoulders. Shihori's eyes fluttered closed, and her mouth slackened; she was still smiling, but now it was calm rather than playful. Keiko focused on her shoulders for a few silent minutes, until Shihori was relaxed and humming, and then her hands traveled down to Shihori's breasts.

With the way Keiko had the room set up, Nino could see everything. He could see the way Keiko's fingers began to expertly manipulate Shihori's nipples, and he could see the way Shihori's throat worked as her breath hitched at the touch. He could see when Shihori spread her legs in anticipation, and he could see exactly how wet she already was.

He could see the tight set of Jun's jaw, the way his face was flushed with embarrassment and exertion, as well as arousal -- Nino could see that too.

Keiko bent down low, keeping one hand on Shihori's breast and using the other to work two fingers in between Shihori's legs. Shihori gasped quietly, then whined when Keiko withdrew her fingers.

Nino could see, though Shihori couldn't, that those fingers went straight from her cunt to Jun's mouth, and he could see how eagerly Jun licked them clean. Jun's cock jumped at the first taste, and Nino's mirrored it.

Keiko took her time, alternating between Shihori's breasts and her cunt, getting her ready, working her open, until Keiko's hands and Shihori's thighs and Jun's back were all slick and glistening under the lamplight. When, many minutes later, Keiko finally pulled away, it was only to get Shihori on her feet and guide her into the armchair in front of Jun. She sat Shihori down right on the edge of the seat and directed her to lean back, to get comfortable, to spread her legs as far as they could go. She leaned down to kiss Shihori, and without turning away, she worked her slick fingers into Jun's hair and tugged him forward.

Shihori and Jun moaned in unison, and if Nino let out a little gasp as well, no one seemed to notice. Keiko gave no instruction, but if the high, breathy noises that were coming from Shihori were any indication, Jun didn't need any.

All of this -- this was the reason Nino did it. He might joke about laziness, but the truth was that what he got from letting other people use Jun was something he couldn't possibly get just from doing it himself. It was this -- the objectification -- the total control -- being able to sit back and watch as Jun was used in every way, completely at someone else's mercy and enjoying every moment of it, all because he trusted Nino enough to let it happen to him -- knowing, in spite of everything, that all of this was possible only because Jun was _his._

Keiko was smiling wolfishly as she settled down on Jun's back where Shihori had been moments earlier. Jun grunted with the unexpected weight, but he didn't stop what he was doing, and Shihori didn't stop moaning. As if all of this weren't happening right next to her, Keiko looked pointedly at Nino's crotch, where his jeans were tenting magnificently, and back up at his face. "You all right?" she asked, smirking.

"Fine," he said, doing his best to sound unaffected. He returned the once-over, glancing down at the way she had her thighs pressed together. "You?"

She just smiled and leaned to the side with one hand planted firmly on Jun's ass. "Shi-chan will take care of me later."

Nino let his gaze wander -- to Jun's shaking arms, to his happy and neglected cock -- and smiled back. He understood.

♥

Afterwards, when they were home and showered and sated -- it had taken a lengthy session of fucking against the bathroom sink to get them to that last point -- as they lay in the comfortable darkness of Jun's bedroom, Jun touched a hand to Nino's waist beneath the blankets and whispered, "Hey, Kazu?"

Nino turned and made a quiet noise of acknowledgment to let Jun know he was awake and listening.

"I think we should do Sho."

A beat too late, Nino said, "Okay, sure."

Jun let the idea sink in, and then he added, quietly, "And I want him to fuck me."

For a moment, Nino couldn't help but choke on the words. Finally, pitifully, he stuttered out, "But what -- what about your rule?"

"What about _your_ rule?" Jun countered.

To that, Nino truly didn't know what to say.

"You can say no," Jun reminded him. "I don't need it or anything. It would just be nice."

Nino made a noise of confirmation, but he couldn't find his words just yet. He could feel Jun grow more and more tense next to him, until Jun finally blurted out, "Everything else stays the same," and Nino recognized the words with such swiftness and clarity that it actually startled him.

"Don't throw my own words back at me," he snapped. He didn't really mean it, though, and when Jun grabbed his hand in response, Nino felt relieved. "Okay," he amended. "Okay, fine, we can do Sho." He shoved at Jun's shoulder and mussed his hair and made a show of kicking up a fuss as he grumbled, "But don't say I never did anything for you."

♥

They'd done this with Sho before -- he had been one of the first people they chose, all those years ago -- but it had only happened once, and the rules were different now.

Sho and Nino were sitting at the writing desk in Sho's bedroom when Jun emerged from the hallway, fresh from the bath. There was a towel around his shoulders, which he was using to scrub at his hair, and another knotted low around his hips. Sho sent a wolf-whistle in Jun's direction; Jun sent a towel in Sho's. Sho caught it with a peal of laughter and threw it aside, barely making it into the hamper by the closet.

As Sho began to undress, he asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Jun looked up at Sho, then over to Nino, who simply said, "Some things change."

"And all the other rules still apply?"

Nino nodded. "Only the big one is different."

When Sho finished undressing, he got onto the bed and scooted back against the headboard. "C'mere," he said, voice and expression playful as he motioned Jun over.

Jun unhooked the towel from around his waist and dropped it into the hamper before crossing the room to the bed. He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled his way over to the headboard, where Sho pulled him down into a slow kiss. It was chaste at first, but that didn't last very long; there was a lot of passion in each of them, and when given the chance, it didn't take long at all to come to the surface.

When Sho pulled away, there was fondness and amusement on his face, mixed with a tinge of surprise. "Last time we did this, you were so scared."

Jun smiled and said, "I'm not now," and slid his way down the bed to take Sho's cock in his mouth. Sho exhaled in a low gasp and moved one hand instinctively to the back of Jun's head, not pulling or directing, simply touching.

It became clear, as the minutes ticked by, that Sho was in no hurry to come, and Jun was in no hurry to get him there. It wasn't until Jun started to sneak a hand between Sho's thighs that Sho laughed and snatched Jun's wrist, sing-songing breathlessly, "We're doing this the other way around, remember?"

Jun's cock was already hard when Sho flipped him onto his back, his lips were all red and swollen, and when Sho pressed down against him and kissed the taste of himself out of Jun's mouth, Jun shivered in his arms and moaned deep and low.

Sho pulled away just enough to look at Nino, and Jun immediately went for Sho's neck, working his teeth and tongue over the muscles that stood out there. Sho's eyes fluttered closed at the attention, and then slowly slid open again to half-mast. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" he asked, jovial and completely serious.

Jun linked his arms around Sho's shoulders and laid another bite at the corner of Sho's jaw, and then he too turned to look at Nino.

His eyes were happy and clear, and focused, in that moment, entirely on Nino.

Nino leaned back in his chair and waved them off with a smile. "Only the one rule has changed, remember? Everything else stays the same."

♥

_"This is dumb," Nino complains, rolling away from Jun. They're on a twin bed, barely big enough for the two of them, and he nearly falls off the side before Jun pulls him back and holds him in tight._

_"It's not dumb," Jun says, defensive and teasing all at once. "It's important to me, okay?"_

_Nino wants to fight, but he gives in because he knows that getting Jun to agree to this in the first place is already enough of an accomplishment. "Okay, okay. Let's go over them one by one."_

_Jun smiles and reaches for the pen he'd tucked behind his ear, and he begins writing in the open composition notebook on his pillow._

_**Rule 1: Explicit, informed consent is required of all involved parties.** _

_He glances up at Nino and explains, "Because we don't want to manipulate or mislead anyone, you know?"_

_Nino nods his approval, then takes the pen and writes a second rule underneath Jun's first:_ Anything goes. __

_"Wait, no!" Jun snatches the pen back, looking affronted. "What about... what about, like. Sex."_

_"What_ about _sex?"_

_"Maybe that should be just for us."_

_"I don't have a problem with other people fucking you," Nino says, and the words make Jun blush and look away. At first Nino is surprised; considering they've been doing it for years, surely Jun must be past the point where just the word is enough to make him blush._

_But then Jun says, "Maybe_ I _have a problem with it."_

_Nino can't help the adoration -- and, if he's being completely honest with himself, flattery -- that springs up in his chest. "Aww, Jun-pon doesn't wanna have sex with anyone but me~"_

_Jun just turns redder and shoves Nino hard enough that this time he really does almost fall off the bed. He comes back laughing and sees that Jun has added to his rule, so that now it says:_

_**Rule 2: Anything goes, except full-on intercourse.** _

_Nino takes the pen and adds another line underneath that one._

_**Rule 3: The rules may not be bent, but they may be negotiated.** _

_He hands the pen back to Jun and says, "Just in case you change your mind some day."_

_Jun conjures up a scowl, as if he can't think of a single thing less likely than that, but he takes the pen without argument. He looks down at their meager list and taps the pen against his chin in thought. "Anything else?"_

_"Oh -- I've got a good one!"_

_Jun keeps the pen, so he writes as Nino dictates:_

_**Rule 4: We each reserve the right to veto the other's choices.** _

_"That way," Nino explains, "I can keep you from running off with Sho-kun."_

_As soon as the words leave his mouth, Nino regrets them. Jun looks away again, but it's different this time. "I wouldn't," he says simply. Nino doesn't know what to say, and when he doesn't respond, Jun looks back up at him. "Would you?"_

_"What," Nino stalls, "run off with Sho-kun?"_

_"You know what I mean," Jun snaps, always so quick to anger when he's trying to be serious about something. "What if we do this, and you find someone you like more than me?"_

_Nino's heart is suddenly beating so hard he can feel it in his throat. He laughs too loudly, and he nudges Jun's shoulder in mock playfulness, because he doesn't know what else to do -- he doesn't how to be serious about this. "Jun-pon," he says, fighting like hell not to sound desperate. "That's not going to happen. Everything else stays the same, remember?"_

_Jun looks him in the eye and says, "But how do I_ know _?"_

 _Through sheer force of will, Nino manages to keep smiling. But inside, he aches. How_ can _he make sure Jun knows? How can he prove that no matter what happens, he belongs to Jun and Jun alone? How can he make Jun see that all he wants is for Jun to be his in return?_

_"Here," he says, voice quiet as he takes the pen gently from Jun's hand. "We'll write it down, okay? It'll be one of the rules." And he does write it, and afterwards, he decides that he likes the way it looks there, slotted neatly at the bottom of their list._

_"Okay?" he asks, looking to Jun for confirmation._

_Jun looks down at the new rule, and then up to the first and back down the list. Nino can see his eyes flicker across the page as he reads each one. Jun takes his time, and Nino is patient._

_"Okay," Jun finally says. He takes the pen and the book and puts them on the nightstand, out of view, and turns back to face Nino. "Okay," he says again, and he scoots in close before Nino can even pretend to be grossed out -- throws his arms around Nino's shoulders before Nino can even think about squirming away._

_"Thank you," Jun says, voice quiet and watery, and Nino hears all the words unsaid: Thank you for loving me. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for reminding me. Thank you for writing it down._

_**Rule 5: No matter what, we come first.** _

_"Anytime," Nino says._

_He'll write it down a thousand times if that's what it takes for Jun to realize it's true._


End file.
